Cola Letters
by heartsvilleMonarch
Summary: The Cola's are given homework. They each get the name of someone in their class, and they have to write a letter to them, using things they know about that person. The other person wont read it so it's just a bit of fun, right? Credit goes to Ali Sparkes.
1. Spook and Barry

"Dax, who did you get for this letters thing?"

The shapeshifter looked up at his best friend, Gideon.

"We're not supposed to tell, Gid."

Gideon sighed. "I have no idea what to write."

Dax thought about this for a moment. "Well, no-one's going to read it, are they? We have to tie them to balloons or something like that. Release our worries."

Gid nodded, and the boys got to work.

_Spook,_

_I know that secretly, you like it when Mia calls you Spencer._

_I know that you like to pose in the mirror when you're brushing your teeth._

I know you've always been jealous of Dax and me. Not because you wanted either of us as a friends, just because you know that we're better friends than you and Darren.

_I know you can be a git to Darren, sometimes._

_I know you can be a git, full stop._

_I know how you feel about your dad. That kinda sucks. _

_I know you're not totally evil, and you've helped us out a couple of times when it was really important._

_I know more about you than I thought, actually. But this doesn't mean we're friends!_

_Gideon._

Barry,

I know you were kind of annoyed when I came along and stole Gideon from you in my first year.

I know, well I think I know, that you've got a bit of a crush on Jenny.

I know we're not as close as we were, and I'm sorry about that.

I know you were really glad when Clive came along.

I know he's really too heavy to stay on your shoulders, cause you're really not that strong, even though he's light.

Umm… I know you've stolen cake from Jacob on many occasions, and then lost it.

And I know you don't know this… but foxes are extremely good at sniffing out sugary foods!

Dax.


	2. Clive and Jenny

Lisa sighed heavily, her pen resting in her hand, tapping a beat on her desk.

"Miaaaa…"  
The healer sighed, and turned to face her friend. "What, Lees?"

"I have to write a letter to Clive and I've got no idea what to do."

"Just write from the heart. That's what I'm doing."

_Clive,_

_I know you don't mine me calling you Spock, cause you've never had a proper, friendly nickname before._

_I know you're sad that you and Dax aren't that close anymore._

_I know you've only seen half of the Star Wars films. Poser!_

_I know you've never really felt like a proper Cola, because you've got no powers. But I always thought of you as the twelfth Cola_

_Well, not always, but I do now._

_I know you can be a bit tactless. A lot tactless._

_I know you're brainy._

_(Ran out of ideas.)_

_Lisa._

Jenny,

I know you always wanted to be a healer, some times more than others.

I know that you like Dax more than you let on.

I know you hate people thinking that you and Barry are an item.

I know you've felt left out, after all that's happened over the past months. I don't think you've ever felt part of the main crowd.

I know you felt terrified when you realised that you couldn't vanish and hide away from your problems when Dax explained about the chips on the lorry.

I don't blame you a bit, though.

And I know that Barry isn't always responsible for those missing biscuits!

Your friend,

Mia.


	3. Mia and Dax

Mia,

I know that you don't know if you like Spook or not yet. I know he's an annoying git, but he really does love you.

I know he likes it when you call him Spencer, though. And I know you know that!

I know you were having a brilliant time at the disco before everything happened.

I know it wasn't the hairspray that started the fire that night. That was pretty unexpected.

I know you're really proud of the gemstone bracelets and how everyone wears them all the time. I think they're awesome! And Jake does too.

I know you hate it when people worry about you too much. We don't mean that you can't defend yourself, or anything! Just that, you're the Cola… mascot? The favourite Cola! The one everyone likes. Because you're lovely! Well, you know what I mean.

I hope.

Alex.

_Dax,_

_I know that you're currently writing to Barry because I peeked over your shoulder in class._

_I know you were jealous when I first came to Tregarren, and I want you to know that I don't blame you one bit._

_I know you've never told anyone about our day-trip in Dead-Land. Neither have I._

_I know that you've touched Gid's bare feet. Eww!_

_I know you tried to read one of my Dickens books, and failed miserably._

_Then you spilt hot chocolate on it, and blamed Clive. Cheek!_

_Finally, I know that you're a brilliant friend to have, even if you do call me "Lupin" occasionally._

_Luke._


	4. Luke and Lisa

In the TV room, the unlikely pairing of Spook and Jacob were busy writing.

"I've never seen you so in to a homework project, Spook," Jacob remarked.

"I'm just trying to get it over and done with, stupid. This is as boring as hell."

Luke,

I know that sometimes, you hide Gideon's comic books under your massive geek books.

I know that you want a cool bracelet like the rest of us, but you don't want to ask Mia.

I know that you can play the flute. Just so you know, that's incredibly girly.

I know you begged your mum not to take you away from the Cola Club when you got found.

I know you can almost lift Dingo-Boy in the air for a few measly seconds. Big deal.

I know you can't stand snakes. I can't wait until you're away from Dax to try that one out!

I know you're probably writing down some heartfelt, sloppy rubbish like the rest of this damn class.

Spook.

Lisa,

I know that you and Dax would make a brilliant couple. I'm really glad you're not going to read this; otherwise you'd tear me apart!

I know that you've skinned a poor little bunny rabbit. How do you live with yourself?

I know that your favourite drink is peach juice, and your snack is marmite on toast, even though you'd never admit it. This is fun!

I know that Jenny annoys you sometimes, cause she's got a teenage crush on Dax and you are HOPELESSLY IN LURRVE WITH HIM!

Love, love, love.

I know that you're probably a lot softer than you let on.

I know that you really miss your horse, Thunder (?) I think that's his name… Dax told me. You know Dax? The guy who you luuurrrvvveee???

Jacob.


	5. Darren and Gideon

Darren,

I know you hate that everyone thinks that you're Spook's groupies.

I know that you never show off your power, but I think you've got potential to be even better than Spook.

I know that you were really homesick when you came to the COLA Club.

I wish I could get to know you better. No-one really does, and you're kind of fascinating in that respect.

I know your favourite band is The Ting Tings.

I know you knew most of those questions in my coach quiz, but you didn't want to speak up. I think your sister must send you home news every week or something, because you're very happy when you get one of her letters.

Yours,

Clive.

**Gideon,**

**I don't really know much about you, Gideon. **

**Apart from you gave Dax a chinese burn when you met him and you smacked a football in his face. Now you two are best friends. If I smack him with a football, then will he notice me?**

**I'm really glad you're not reading this. I can't believe I just wrote that. **

**I know you have a brother called Luke! That's a bit obvious, I guess. **

**I know that your dad has a girlfriend called Laura. Or Lauren. I'd hate it if my dad got a girlfriend, I don't know how you cope with it! He had one a year ago, and it was like I'd stepped into Snow White.**

**I know your bracelet is Serpentine: for warding off parasites. **

**That's about it. I don't really see how this is going to help us cope with stress. Do you?**

**Of course you don't. You're not even going to read this.**

**From Jenny.**


	6. Jacob and Alex

Barry stared forlornly at his homework. "You know, I could concentrate much better if I had a snack with me."

"I thought Clive had banned you from snacks?" Darren commented.

"Oh- yeah- you know about that?" Barry didn't really speak with Darren that much.

"Barry, I know everything. Except from things about Alex, I'm really stuck on this."

"Huh, I'm doing Jacob. Want some help?"

Darren smiled.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Here are the things I know about you. Pretty dull, I'm afraid._

_You're a mimic._

_You have a brother called Alex, who is younger than you._

"It's not exactly Dickens, is it Barry?"

"What- we never talk? How am I supposed to know anything about him?"

"Why don't you go and ask him something then?"

"Then he'll know it was me!"

Both boys laughed. "Barry, you're acting like this is a valentine," Darren commented. "He's not going to read it, is he? Go on, rack your brain."

…_. Who is younger than you._

_And you think that Lisa likes Dax, don't you? Actually, Jenny likes Dax, and Lisa doesn't like anyone, because she's a snob. A rather decent one, though._

_I know that your favourite person to impersonate is Mrs Sartre because she's more than a bit crazy. You do it really well, too!_

_From Barry._

"There, that's much better. It looks like a real letter now, doesn't it?"

"Alright then, smug. Let's have a look at yours!"

**To Alex,**

**Hi! Its' Darren here, I'm writing you a letter! I wonder who you're writing to. Wouldn't it be weird if we got each other? That would be well fun.**

**Anyway, I've got to say things I know about you. So, I know the basics, like you're a telepath, and a mimic, and you have an older brother called Jacob who is also a COLA. We all know that though.**

**But I don't know anything else about you! Because I always hang around with Spook and we don't socialise with anyone else. I do really like him, he's my best friend, but I think I should hang out with other people more. I'm going to start with you- because this letter proves we don't know much about each other!**

**Love Darren. **

"What do you think?"

"You're a weird kid, Darren Tyler. You're a really, really weird kid, but your letter's better than mine."

"Awesome! Let's go find everyone and set our letters off- It's nearly time for next lesson."

"This was due in _next lesson?!_"

"Yes- come on! We're going to be late!"


	7. The Gathering

**AN: Last chapter! *sniffs* I hope you all enjoy- and a big thankyou to all who reviewed! There will be an epilouge, by the way, because I'm not quite letting go of this yet. So really, it's the second to last chapter! Have fun, anyway. xoxo Adz.**

All the COLA's gathered outside the building, buzzing with excitement.

"Darren! Darren, get over here!" Spook yelled across the field. Darren rushed across, waving a goodbye to Barry.

"Honestly Darren, are your ears made of cloth? What were you doing talking to Barry?"

Darren stiffened. "We were just chatting. He helped me with my letter. "

"Oh, well it just looked odd. You two don't talk," Spook finalised.

"Jealous, are you? You can't keep me all to yourself, you know!" Darren replied, cheekily, and left Spook quite lost for words.

Behind them, Lisa and Dax were almost doubled up in silent laughter. "Go Darren!" Lisa choked out.

Dax exhaled. "Lees?"

"Yeah?"  
"Why are Jacob and Alex staring at you?" Lisa turned round as Jacob looked away.

"Oi! What's your problem?!" No answer.

"Who'd be staring at you, blondie?" Gideon and Luke came over to join them. The telekinetic twins went and collected a balloon each with the group, both choosing green to be identical. Lisa scowled at Gideon and Luke laughed.

"So, who did you two get?" asked Dax, eager to break the tension.

"I got Spook, worse luck," Gid replied. "Luke's not saying a word though!" His twin smiled secretively, and went to scribble something on his whiteboard- _yes, because that's not like me at all. _Everyone laughed and Luke gave his brother a friendly shove.

"All right everyone! Please gather yourselves in a circle!" Mrs Sartre called. All the COLA's shuffled together. They had all tied their letters to a balloon. "When I get to 3, you release! UN, deux, trois!"

With a collective _whoop! _All of the balloons flew up, floating higher and higher. It was breathtaking. Even Spook smiled as he pointed out to Darren that his balloon was in fact higher than everyone else's. Mia was so happy she immediately hugged the person next to her, who happened to be Luke. He grinned and put his arm around her as they stared up at the blue sky.

Barry caught Darren's eye and smiled, Lisa went over to talk to Clive. Gideon bounded over to Dax. Spook scowled at Luke and Mia then dragged Darren off to go do… _something. _The balloons continued to rise up and up with everyone's secrets, until they disappeared through the clouds. Dad nudged his friend and motioned over to where his twin stood.

Luke still had his arm around Mia.


	8. Epilogue

**AN: Ok, it really is the last chapter now. :( Have fun! (As always, I don't own anything.)**

Epilogue:

"DARREN! UP HERE!" Darren whipped around, completely startled as he say Barry poke his head out of the tree house. A tuft of blond hair showed that Clive was there too.

Spook stopped walking. "What do they want with _you?" _Darren shot him a look.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Barry clambered back inside, leaving Darren and Spook alone again.

"You're actually going up there?" Spook asked, incredulously. "You don't even like Barry!"

Darren glared at him. "No, _you _don't like Barry. Why can't I? I don't want to just have one friend for the rest of my life, thanks!"

"What _are _you talking about? We're a team!"

"I know we are, you'll always be my best friend, Spook. I just don't want to end up like you." An awkward silence followed, and neither boy knew what to say. By the time Spook had got his head round things, Darren was already climbing up to the tree house.

---

"Blimey, how long do you take? Look at what we've found!" Clive ignored the sad look on Darren's face, eager to avoid an awkward conversation. He pressed a small pink think and a piece of paper into Darren's hands as Barry watched on, excited. Darren examined it.

"Is this someone's balloon?"

"Yeah!" replied Barry. "We found it burst on the ladder, but read it! Go on!"

He did, and laughed out loud, his quarrel with Spook forgotten. "This is priceless! What are you going to do with it?"

Clive grinned. "Well, I have an idea…"

---

Later that night, Spook was still thinking about what Darren had said. His friend- _his only friend, _he realised, hadn't spoken to him since. He'd been hanging around with Barry and that geek Clive instead. "_I don't want to end up like you."_Spook shook his head. This was ridiculous! Darren was probably just in a mood about something. He had other friends! He had Mia, of course, and…

That was it. Damn. He needed to do something! Jacob and Jenny were setting up Cluedo in the corner.

"Anyone up for it?" called Jacob.

"I will!" Spook called back, going to move over there. He noticed everyone staring at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing," murmured Jacob. "Does anyone else want to join in?" Clive went over too, and so did Luke and Mia. They started to play, but as soon as Spook rolled the dice to see how many steps Professor Plum would get to take, Lisa stormed over and grabbed Jacob by the collar.

"JACOB! YOU MONGREL!" She yelled, eyes blazing. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Do- do what?!" he stammered. She pointed at the door she had just slammed open. Spook and Jenny and Spook rushed outside to see what it was. Dax and Gideon were there- one laughing, one beetroot red. Jenny read it, and looked like she might cry. Spook's eyes fell on the last line of the letter pinned to the door.

_I think that's his name… Dax told me. You know Dax? The guy who you luuurrrvvveee???_

Jacob.


End file.
